Dead Sea (Civ6)
|yield = 2 2 |appeal = +2 |other = • Provides fresh water to adjacent tiles. • Units are fully healed after healing next to the lake for 1 turn. |terrain = Desert, Grassland }} The Dead Sea is a 2-tile passable in Civilization VI. The Dead Sea appears as a on or tiles. Each wonder tile provides 2 and 2 , instead of the normal yields from lake tiles. The Dead Sea increases the of adjacent tiles by +2. If a land heals next to the lake for one turn, it is fully healed. Like normal Lake tiles, the Dead Sea provides to adjacent tiles. Land also suffer a Movement penalty when they embark/disembark from the Sea's tiles onto dry land. In Civilization VI: Rise and Fall, discovering the Dead Sea grants +1 Era Score, or +3 Score if the player is the first to do so. In Civilization VI: Gathering Storm, the Dead Sea no longer provides Fresh water. Strategy Each Dead Sea tile has a yield of 2 and 2 . Since Culture and Faith are often hard to generate early in the game, incorporating natural wonder tiles can provide a vital head start through the , and can help a player found a early on. Like ordinary lake tiles, the yields of the Dead Sea's tiles can be increased using certain bonuses. If the wonder tiles are owned by a city with a Lighthouse and Seaport, the yield of the tiles will increase by 1 and 2 respectively. Owning the wonder will increase the Lake's yields by 1 and 1 . The bonus of the city-state also increases the tile yields by 1 , and a further 1 once the has been reached. Unfortunately, as with all natural wonders, the Dead Sea tiles cannot be developed or improved. Because of this, natural wonders may be more of a hindrance than an asset later in the game - a natural wonder in the heart of a can spoil adjacency bonuses for Farms and districts. In general, passable wonder tiles are significantly better than an unimproved tile of any kind, but are often less productive than an ordinary tile with an improvement or a district. Note that the wonder tiles can be incorporated into - if a player wishes to found a Park, then it is often wise to include as many wonder tiles as possible within a city. Civilopedia entry The Dead Sea – known to the Hebrews of antiquity as the “Sea of Salt” and the Arabs as the “Sea of Death,” both appropriate – is a salt lake in the Levant, and the lowest land elevation (420 meters below sea level) on Earth. With a salinity of 34.2 percent, it is one of the saltiest bodies of water on the planet ... hardly a garden spot. But it was one of history’s first health resorts, much favored by Herod the Great, and was thought to offer putative therapies for the likes of psoriasis, rhinosinusitis, cystic fibrosis, and osteoarthritis. Mining the shore region has supplied all sorts of trade opportunities, from asphalt for mummification to potash for fertilizer. Mankind has a knack for finding the silver lining in anything ... even the Dead Sea. Trivia * The Dead Sea paradoxically provides fresh water to adjacent tiles, despite being one of the saltiest lakes on Earth. The water from the Dead Sea is not suitable for human consumption, nor is it useful for irrigating farms or keeping livestock. * The Dead Sea can be found in its real-life location on the map. * The maximum possible yield from the tiles of the Dead Sea is 2 , 2 , 2 , 2 , and 3 . This is possible if the tiles are in a city with a Seaport, if the player owns the Huey Teocalli wonder, if the player is the Suzerain of Auckland, and the game is in the Industrial Era or later. Gallery File:Natural Wonder Dead Sea (Civ6).png|The Dead Sea intro cinematic File:Natural Wonder Dead Sea closeup (Civ6).png|The Dead Sea, as seen in-game Category:Passable Natural Wonders (Civ6)